


Maddening

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fantasizing, Lust, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee wants Ryo, but the waiting is killing





	Maddening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 495: Suspense at slashthedrabble.

Dee loved Ryo, and in a way that was what made the situation so maddening. If he’d merely been in lust with his flighty partner, he could have sated his needs with someone else while waiting for Ryo to become amenable to his advances, but love complicated matters.

If Dee went elsewhere to satisfy his natural urges, he knew he’d feel guilty, even though he and Ryo weren’t a couple. If they ever did get together, he didn’t think it would bother Ryo if he’d been ‘unfaithful’ before the fact, but it would bother Dee himself. He had needs, but he couldn’t do it with just anyone. He wanted Ryo; nobody else would do. If anyone had ever told him that at the prime of his life he’d be celibate by choice, he would’ve laughed in their face, but here he was, twenty-seven years old, head over heels in love with a guy who didn’t return his affections, or at least not in the way Dee wanted. Right now, he and his left hand were enjoying a closer relationship than they had since his teens.

Practically every night, and often first thing in the morning, Dee and his hand got busy, but in Dee’s mind he was imagining himself with a certain gorgeous, dark-eyed, half-Japanese man. His fantasies were many and varied, from mutual hand jobs to blowjobs, rubbing off against each other to going all the way, and Dee was discovering he had an extremely vivid imagination. That was causing problems now, as he found himself slipping into fantasies at work. More than once he’d had to disappear to the men’s room to deal with the inevitable results of his fantasising.

He thought he might be making gradual progress with Ryo though, and that was enough to keep him dreaming and hoping. It was also keeping him in a constant state of knife-edge suspense. Fantasies were all very well, but no matter how good his imagination might be, it couldn’t tell him what sex with Ryo would really be like, what his partner looked like beneath his clothes, how he would taste, whether he’d be shy or bold… Well, probably shy; Ryo was inexperienced having never been with a man, but… Where and how would he like to be touched? Would he be vocal or quiet? What turned him on?

The night it finally happened, Dee was almost trembling with excitement. This was it; he was about to learn the answers to all his questions, and the suspense was killing him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so hard and ready, but despite the urgency he was feeling he knew he couldn’t rush. If Ryo spooked it would be game over and this moment, with his baby so willing, even bashfully eager, might never come again. Had Ryo ever imagined what sex with Dee would be like? Surely he must have, but now wasn’t the time to ask. Dee had discoveries to make and fantasies to fulfil.

The End


End file.
